


love and void

by tealmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, Sensory Deprivation, intraosseous infusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/tealmoon
Summary: Red and his Boss attempt a new and extreme game, with a few unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	love and void

The sight of his brother holding a needle in one hand and a syringe in the other, both huge, probably shouldn’t have been hot. They had gotten up to some weird shit, but this was a new one. Wherever Boss had gotten all this medical shit, he had picked up a “nurse’s outfit” too, wanting to go the full mile. Not a vague suggestion of a skirt on a tiny white dress, no, but a pair of mint green medical scrubs with the shirt knotted into a crop top that exposed half of his rib cage.

Still a turn-on. From his smirk, Boss could tell what effect it had on him. “A pity you won’t be able to enjoy my attire for very long,” Boss said, smoothing down his uniform but skirting around the bulge of his cock. The scrub pants were low enough that he could see the suggestion of a thong that could barely contain him.

Halfway to laying down, Boss shook his head at him. “No, no. Undress please.” He unceremoniously tugged off Red’s shorts as he spoke. “ _All of it_.” That low growl sent shivers through him, and both his cock and pussy began to form involuntarily.

Luckily Papyrus wasn’t so deep in this fantasy that he brought out one of those pathetic paper gowns. Once Red was bare, he spread a cold layer of disinfectant on his iliac crest. He was pretty sure laying in someone’s bed (even one cleaned as often as his) canceled out any attempts at sterility, but Boss always loved seeing Red sprawled out on his sheets.

Nothing his brother ever did to him had malicious intent, so he wasn’t in danger, but it hurt like a fucker to have a needle basically screwed into the bone. Boss only stopped when it was in deep enough to stand on its own. Heat spread through his pelvis, spiking when Boss stuck the syringe in. What did it say about his kinks that seeing bone marrow in that syringe went directly to his pubic symphysis?

“Good, it’s deep enough,” Boss murmured. Knowing him, he’d probably even practiced on himself so it’d be perfect. Then he reached for a second syringe, this one filled with a glimmering liquid. He introduced it with a dramatic air, as if Red hadn’t gotten a fully-dressed run-down on it the week before.

“ _This_ is a particularly interesting experimental compound I came across a few months ago. An attempt at anesthetic that doesn’t quite meet medical standards.” He stroked a finger up the length of the syringe, and it made Red shiver. “It doesn’t put someone to sleep, no. They remain awake but are immobilized and feel nothing—not merely pain, but even the perception of one’s own body or magic. All sense of touch, eliminated. And when I add a blindfold and deafen you, even dull your sense of smell, then you’ll have no senses left.”

If he’d had a throat, he would’ve gulped. Yeah, he knew all of this beforehand, but in the moment it seemed overwhelming. He wouldn’t have anything left. Once Red nodded eagerly, Boss injected it. No turning back now.

Papyrus leaned in, so close that his hot breath flowed over his cheek. “I can do anything to you, and you won’t have any idea. All you can do is imagine it. I could leave you covered in your own release and you would never know it. I could crack your bones open or fuck you until you bled or do nothing at all, and you would have only your imagination left to torment you.”

Boss had gotten out the headphones—noise-canceling, the good shit—and was patiently untangling the cord when Red couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore. If he hadn’t been staring at them, he could’ve believed that he never had fingers to begin with. At his mental urging, they twitched, but it was getting harder to do once he couldn’t feel the motion through his wrists, fading out in the same way. Boss tightened the headphones against his skull so that they wouldn’t slip off accidentally, and he couldn’t hear rattling bones, or the sheets shifting, or even the sound of magic moving through him. It didn’t play anything, not even white noise.

His brother’s finger swept over his nasal aperture, leaving a smear of balm that smelled sharp and peppery before his sense of smell faded entirely. Even the chalky, familiar smell of bones, which followed him his whole life, was gone.

His vision went last, when he only had perception of his head left. And he made Red wait for it, running a hand along bones that couldn’t feel it. Papyrus was straight-up fondling the sensitive curves of his pelvis, and it was like watching it being done to another skeleton. Even a few fingers inside of him didn’t get any reaction. (He was already prepped, of course, loose and ready. Boss wouldn’t hurt him prepping without Red’s input, even if most of it was moaning.) Was it getting him dripping? Was his soul pounding?

When the blindfold came out, he was almost relieved. Staring at down at himself was starting to give him mental vertigo. Boss lifted his head for him and began to wind a length of black silk over his eye sockets, wrapping it around in several layers to be sure no light could seep through. He could have used some ratty bandanna instead, but Boss wanted something _pretty_ to look at.

Well, he had worded it as ‘something to complement your beauty,’ but Red had laughed it off. Sometimes the full weight of his bro’s adoration could really knock him on his ass, if he let it.

And there he was, in a void. All he had was thoughts. He stared into the blindfold, but his sight didn’t adjust, even to let him see the threads of it. Absolute darkness, like the stories little kids were told about, the initial terror of monsters being shoved underground so deep you couldn’t see your palm against your face, until someone bit back their panic to conjure a light and remember how to hope again.

A light didn’t come. He tried to imagine the flickering eye of a blaster, but nothing came. His magic didn’t work even in his thoughts. Had Boss already started? He tried to guess what it could be, maybe a few fingers already up his pussy so that he’d be ready for some marathon jackhammering, or Boss riding him.

After what he guessed was five minutes, he decided this whole experiment was kind of boring. If he wanted to be used without knowing it, couldn’t they do it while he was asleep? At least he’d get some horny dreams out of it. Aside from the anticipation of getting his senses back and seeing the end results, there wasn’t anything to enjoy. Cross that off the kink list.

Distantly, he could hear a distant rushing sound, like how he imagined ocean waves would sound. Had Boss accidentally jostled his headphones off? Maybe he had started riding him too vigorously or was using his motionless skull to pleasure himself.

That couldn’t be right. He would’ve heard a lot more than that. The sound of the waves was completely isolated, rhythmic and faintly staticky. It made a little sense, once he thought about it. People weren’t supposed to live in silence. You could go crazy like that, so your mind eventually gave you anything it could.

After what felt like a few minutes, his vision joined in, and the flat black surrounding him began to shift. He didn’t know _how_ the darkness was moving when all of it was a uniform shade, but he thought he could “see” something, like black paint smearing and dripping across a black canvas. Now that it showed up, it was all he could focus on.

It was elegant in a sick way, how its form shifted and flowed. It could’ve very well been a random shape, but something about it seemed deliberate. The sound picked up, and it sounded... different. Was it calling his name underneath the waves? There was a definite _Sssss_ to that static that his mind helpfully lengthened to _Sans_.

Was it getting closer? He was little more than a collection of thoughts in here, but it felt like it saw him. Watching, _studying_ him. Pieces of void began to detach from the its main body, and spread out like flower petals, or fingers. He wanted to shiver.

(Isn’t this familiar, a part of his mind whispered. Don’t you remember?)

Whatever it was, if it was anything at all, it was going to touch him with its suggestion of hands. He couldn’t tell where it was in relation to his nonexistent body. How would it touch him, what would it _do?_ If he had had a body to move, he would have reached out to it, and that scared him the most. It looked familiar, and it knew his _name_.

Without legs or magic, it wasn’t like he could run away or fight. All he had left was his soul, still sitting inside his brother’s ribcage. Only a thin thread tied his mind to his soul, but it was enough to send his fear, his reluctance, his surrender. Boss would feel it trembling and get him out of here.

Red received a single pulse back, and he knew Boss had understood. His bro was looking out for him like he always did.

It smiled at him without a face and then began to fade. Boss slowly started unwrapping the blindfold one layer at a time, intending to slowly acclimate him to the light filtering through the fabric instead of tearing it off in one go. Smart, careful, to keep from blinding him all over again, but he needed it _now_ , like that shifting black could still reach him and pull him under.

He couldn’t be as gradual with the headphones, and everything was so loud, even just the air moving around them, driving the almost-voice away.

They might’ve stopped, but that didn’t make the paralytic fade any faster. But the return of some of his senses was enough. Boss murmured reassurances close to his skull as he wiped down the mess Red had made of himself. His lower half was more red than white, but Boss took the wet washcloth to his face first. Had he been crying? Drooling?

With the balm wiped off, he could start to smell himself: partially come, mostly sweat. He’d probably created a little pond around himself.

Looking down his body, he winced. His dick looked on the verge of painfully exploding, and he was pretty sure he’d get sensation back before his motor control. He couldn’t speak to tell Boss what he needed, so he tried to make his soul react again, trying to send a message through its heated throbbing. Once their eyelights locked, he flickered his down to his crotch. It took a moment of careful looking before Boss nodded and grabbed Red’s cock.

Boss didn’t bother teasing, jerking him off with quick strokes. Anything below the waist was gone, but seeing it happen was enough. He was Sans the skeleton, nicknamed Red, and there was his dick, and he was laying in a bed with his Boss leaning over him. Those things were real. When he came, it looked like a struggle, like he’d been going all night.

When feeling came back, it was a full-body rush of pins and needles, like he’d slept on his everything wrong. He could feel the washcloth against his coccyx, the sheets against his back. For a second, he wanted to go back to the void, instead of overflowing with sensation. His cock trickled out a few last drops, and he didn’t know if he enjoyed it, only that it was too much.

His jaw was open, and there was a stickiness in his teeth: Boss had used his mouth. His hips felt bruised: he’d gotten off in both sets of junk, based on where the cum had landed. His ribs were sore: maybe Boss had put his cock in between two of them. The moment his neck could move, he turned his head to see a sticky pile of sex toys on a towel beside him.

“How... how long wa’ I out..?” The words were slushy and slipped out of his mouth, and if Boss hadn’t been so close, he might’ve missed it. It had felt like hours.

“Twenty minutes,” Boss said, and some sluggish surprise must have shown on his face. “Did it feel longer? Are you so overcome that you forgot we chose a small dose? Anything more would be reckless.”

By now, he could sort of sit up, as long as he tolerated his limbs occasionally flopping out of control. It let him get a better look at his mess. “Ya made me come this much in twenty minutes?”

Boss’s cheekbones went a pretty pink. “You looked lovely, I won’t deny it! With you spread out like that, I had to have you, and your body was very accommodating for having been severed from your mind. And...” His voice took a darker turn, even as he wiped down his femurs with a no-nonsense touch. “I want you to think about the gifts I’ve left you, in the days to come. The bruises, how raw and sore you will feel in the sacred places only I can touch, wondering and wondering exactly what happened...”

And at that, trying to form a boner that it had no magic left for, his pelvis _ached._ He whined. “I get it, I get it. Fuck, lemme have a minute. Or a day.”

“Was it too much?” Once the bulk of the mess had been wiped off, Boss scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. “All of it, or just some aspects?” He began to run the tap, careful to measure out the temperature to lukewarm, not too warm or cold for Red to handle.

“It was a lot of shit to do all it once, ya gotta admit. Wouldn’t have killed me, to go the whole time, but shit got rough.”

“How so? Rough, as in 'wonderfully overwhelmed by my efforts,' or 'please never do that again?'” Boss lowered him into the water, and his shaking sent ripples through the water.

“Little of column A, mostly column B. It’s—ahh, fuck—” Red moaned as his brother began to wipe down his pelvis with brisk strokes. “Mmm, warn a guy first, would ya? All of it at once made me kinda loopy, that’s all. Started feeling crazy in an unsexy way.” He considered telling Boss about his weird hallucination, but it was already slipping away now that reality was back. There wasn’t much worth saying.

“All of those factors may have been a bit much,” Boss mused. “If we experiment with the individual components...” He pressed his knees together in a way that failed to be subtle, and Red cackled.

“What, you’re already up for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me challenging myself to write complete sensory deprivation. I don't really know if it's successful, but I wanted more than just a blindfold. There's plenty of senses to play with.


End file.
